


Making Thunder

by villainous_surrender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Lancelot and Guinevere parallels, Oral Sex, Rey is savage af and I love it, Rough Sex, Smut, Yup Kylo did THAT, general!Kylo, king!Poe, queen!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainous_surrender/pseuds/villainous_surrender
Summary: The Ancient Greek/smutty version of Guinevere and Lancelot that no one asked for. Basically, Rey is married to Poe, the King of Athens, and has an affair Kylo, who is the commanding General and Poe's childhood friend.





	Making Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with a plot but just kinda turned into pure filth, as it was based off a tumblr ask from an anon who requested exhibitionism and forbidden love for reylo. I think it turned out pretty well for something that was supposed to be a short drabble. Thanks anon! Also, I am not a historian lmao, so forgive me if I'm historically inaccurate. 
> 
> Trigger warning for brief mention of rape.

I.

When Rey was a girl, she read stories of her ancestors, ones of Greek gods and humans who worshiped them and everything in between. So many of these stories focused on the feats of valorous heroes, such as Odysseus, Theseus, and Herakles.  They called them gods among men: _hemitheoi_ , demi-gods. _But what of the women who dared love these beautiful, terrible men?_ Rey always thought.  

Odysseus sailed off to a foreign country to fight in a war whose outcome would have no effect on his homeland, leaving his wife, Penelope, and young son behind. When he stepped on the shores of Ithaka twenty years later, he had known the touch of many women: goddesses, nymphs, witches, his eyes withered with age. Theseus abandoned Ariadne on the island of Naxos after she helped him slay his opponent, the Minotaur. Herakles chopped down his first wife, Megara, after Hera possessed him into a mad rage.

Rey was no Penelope or Ariadne or Megara, and she decided a long time ago that she would never love a hero. Heroes always hurt you the most. Heroes always left. Yes, they are so unselfish to the point of admirability, but they have a very one-sided view on the world, one so just, so morally correct. Everything comes before the mission, even love, and Rey knew bone-deep that wouldn’t do. No, she wanted a selfish, loving man, a Paris to whisk her away in the night with a thousand ships trailing behind them, an Orpheus who would descend into the Underworld just to gaze upon her face one last time. She wanted someone who would brandish a sword and terrorize rivals, even kill in her name.

Rey gazes to the man laying beside her now and knows he is not this man. Her husband, the King of Athens, although she just knows him as Poe, snores softly beside her, his mouth agape in contentment. Rey runs her finger along his bare arm, as her thoughts occupy her. No, Poe is not the man she envisioned herself with, but he is good to her, and his touch is not unwelcome. And Rey is no longer a girl, but a Queen.

II.

When Rey first lays eyes on Kylo Ren in the Palace’s throne room, her blood runs hot, and she can’t tear her eyes off him. As the son of the previous General, Leia Organa, he is nothing short of regal, his gait confident, full of purpose. The sunlight hits the striking silver of his armor, reflecting off him in waves of soft light. His shoulders are broad to the point of intimidation, but he moves as if he carries a great weight, one that he is trying desperately to conceal. Rey can see right through it.

When he reaches the King and Queen, he drops to his knees, bowing before them.

Poe lifts his hand, saying “Rise,” his lips turned up in a smile, “Kylo, we have no need for such formalities. We grew up together.” Poe grasps Kylo in a body-hurtling hug, patting him on the back with both hands.

Kylo laughs, as they pull away from each other. “I haven’t seen you in years. You are no longer a bratty Prince but a King.”

“And you are no longer a hot-tempered child but the new General.” Poe smiles, then turns to Rey, clearing his throat.  “Kylo, this is my wife, Rey, previous Princess of Sparta.” They shake hands, the brief contact startling Rey. Pointing at Kylo, Poe adds, “Kylo and I were great friends in our youth, but then he was sent away to prepare to become the new General. Not only has he mastered various martial arts techniques all the way from Spain to India, but his battle strategy is excellent.”

She could smile at Kylo and compliment him on his expertise, but Rey knows how to reel a man in, so instead, she raises an eyebrow up at Kylo suspiciously and says, “How could we possibly know that? It’s not like he’s fought a war yet and won.”

Kylo chuckles, although not in a friendly manner but one with an underlying hint of challenge. “I will have many opportunities to show you what I’m capable of, your Highness.”

As according to court etiquette, Rey allows Kylo to kiss her hand, giving him her blessing. When his lips graze the soft skin of her hand, she feels the sky crack open.

III.

Through the afternoon glow of eucalyptus trees outside the King and Queen’s bedroom window, Rey watches a raven soaring through the sky, flapping its wings rapidly, then dipping down to soar effortlessly. Taking her eyes away from the bird, she turns to her husband, who is sitting on the bed and filling through various letters, and says, “I would like to take fighting lessons with General Ren.”

“That is hardly proper behavior for an Athenian woman, much less a Queen.”

“You forget that you married a Spartan woman. And in Sparta, they train their women like they do their men.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “I wonder why you even asked. I know you would have done it anyways.” He sighs. “I suppose it’s fine as long as you keep yourself hidden from the eyes of others.”

Rey nods, her lips turning up slightly at the edges.  _That would do perfectly._

IV.

During the day, the Queen attends to courtly matters and in the evening, she trains with Ren in the woods east of the Palace. Rey hadn’t given him much credit upon their introduction, for he truly is an excellent swordsman and martial artist. Nevertheless, Rey can keep up with him. It isn’t long before the hard jabs turn to soft strokes and the grunting changes tune to breathless moaning. He was as thunderstruck as she was when they first met, and he doesn’t give a damn that she is the King’s wife.

After their training sessions, they tumble and rumble under the shade of the thick trees, keeping them hidden from prying eyes. Kylo takes her in ways that Poe never did: on her hands and knees, side-to-side, face-to-face, but his favorite is when she is on top of him, her skin moonkissed, her hair undone and free with the wind. She never lets him come inside. It’s far too risky.

Once he asked her, “What use does a Queen have for skills in physical combat? Or are you simply here to see me?” while smirking down at her.

She snorted, “General, ever so arrogant. Do not forget: you fight much harder than you fuck, and believe it or not, I enjoy the art, but more importantly, I’m a Spartan woman. Sparta is a mountainous land, one that is as rough as its people. We believe both men and women should be warriors.”

When he left to stifle down a rebellion near the coast and came back a few days later than expected with a new scar on his body, she told him the real answer to his question, as they held each other under a moonless sky, the soothing, easy flow of a nearby stream trickling in their ears.

“My parents were murdered in the night when I was just ten years old. Never had I felt so powerless. I decided a long time ago that I would never be given a reason to feel that way again. I’ve trained harder than any Spartan woman was expected to. Never would anyone or anything take away those I loved.”

He pulled her tighter to his chest. “I missed you too.”

She smiled, a single tear trailing down her face.

V.

As Rey and Poe sit on their thrones, listening to commoners’ concerns, a messenger barges in through the heavy-mantled doors. Bowing before them, he looks to the Queen and says, “I bear news of your parents’ murder. ” She shuffles everyone out immediately and stares at the messenger intently.

“It was your caretaker, Unkar Plutt, who hired an assassin to complete the deed.”

Rey fumes, her hands clutching the handles of her throne. She knew it was him, that _bastard_ , tasting the bitter bile at the back of her throat just upon hearing his name.

After her parents died, he was next in line for the throne as the General, since Rey was not old enough to rule. Serving her parents well for many years, they never doubted his intentions, but once he became King, he showed his true colors, his greed and lust for power taking over. He kept Rey hidden from the world, feeding her enough to keep her alive and nothing more. He married her off to Athens to prevent her from overthrowing him and to secure an alliance, but Rey was never happier.  Sparta only brought her pain. She could see the footsteps left behind by her parents everywhere.

She turns to her husband. “I want him dead. I want to kill him with my bare hands.”

“Rey, he must be given a fair trial just as any criminal.”

It’s areas like these where she and Poe often disagree. When they had captured a man who raped twenty women, Rey suggested that he be raped twenty times to feel what it’s like to be made a victim, then perhaps he could earn forgiveness. “Spare me your Athenian morality. Plutt is a Spartan man, and in Sparta, you get what you give. If a someone steals, they are stolen from. If someone kills, they die.”

He shakes his head, his jaw locked in stone. “That is not how we conduct punishment in Athens. And since Sparta is without a ruler for now, it is under my jurisdiction.”

Rey spurts up from her seat and storms off, refusing to look Poe in the eye. _Athenian men and their goddamn justice system. If this were Sparta, Plutt’s body would be hanging from the front gate of the Palace._

Ren lurks in the background, his hand hovering over his blade.

In her dreams that night, her lover kneels before her, as she sits upon her throne. He presents to her a silver platter covered with a lid. When he lifts the lid, he reveals Plutt’s decapitated head.“Here, my Queen, I deliver this to you,” he says.

A week later, she wakes up to the news of Plutt’s demise under mysterious circumstances. In that moment, she knows she loves Kylo, a flash of lightning striking her heart. _Only a selfish, loving man_ , she thinks.

VI.

After seventy-two long years, Leia Organa passed in her sleep just before the winter solstice, joining her husband who fell in battle long before her. In the week leading up to her funeral, it rained and rained, forcing them to move the funeral indoors.

On the day of the funeral, she stands across from Kylo and sees the tears swimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He won’t even look at her. Rey desperately wants to run to him and hold him to her chest, saying “It’s okay. You can fall apart for once. I’ll hold you together,” but then she glances down at whose hand she’s holding and remembers her place.

As they set Leia’s body aflame, the smoke rises towards the sky, like an offering, a prayer. Next to her, Poe looks across the room at a dark-skinned man, the kind stable boy, whose name is Finn.

Once everyone leaves, Rey whispers in her husband’s ear, “You should invite Finn for lunch one day.”

“Only if you invite Kylo.”

She snorts softly, shaking her head. Of course, he always knew.

VII.

The King and General travel to Thessaloniki to settle some political matters, leaving Rey to herself. A day before their designated return, Kylo barges into her room through her bedroom window, reaching out his hand to her. “Come away with me?”

She grasps his hand in hers and replies, “Yes.” She decides that she won’t be like Poe and Finn, their affair always kept to the shadows, hidden between longing glances and lingering touches.

With her arms wrapped around Kylo’s waist, the horse gallops in long, fast strides beneath them, and Rey knows how Helen of Sparta became Helen of Troy.   _Love always makes you a little selfish_ , she thinks.

VIII.

With no obligations, Rey and Kylo wander, traveling to the farthest lands. She lives as she always wished, free and utterly undone, running with the wolves and chasing lightning. Kylo always knew her as a free spirit, much too wild to be trapped behind grand palace walls, so he watches as she does as she pleases.

They both know they can never go back to Athens. The rumors of  _That horrendous General snatched the Queen away and kept her as his slave!_ and  _That adulterous whore eloped with the King’s own General!_ never reach their ears. Months after their escape, Rey sent a single letter to Poe, which simply said: “I am alive, and I am happy.” She didn’t get a reply, but she knew he understood.

Currently, they mingle with a religious cult devoted to Aphrodite based near Rome. Tonight, they will celebrate the ascent of the planet Venus, making it visible from the earth and representing Aphrodite’s seaside birth. They would praise the Goddess the way that would suit her best: with pure, unadulterated fucking. The cult is seeking a couple who can perform in front of an audience at the temple of Aphrodite. Kylo asks Rey if she wants to be entered into a drawing to see who would be the chosen couple. Rey says yes. When their names are picked, she can only smirk.

IX.

The white marble of Aphrodite’s temple gleams in the moonlight, lit entirely by candlelight. Rey lays on her back against an altar devoted to the Goddess, a red silk covering separating her from the cold marble. She wears elaborate body jewelry and serpentine markings tattoo her skin, but other than that she is bare. Fifty pairs of eyes set on her, prickling her nipples to peaks. Rey gazes up at the stars sprinkled across the sky, her back perked up slightly in anticipation.

Kylo walks in a few moments later, dressed similarly to how she was, but with his large physique taken into consideration, draped with a loincloth. The crowd begins to settle, their whispers ceasing,  and the crickets sing a lullaby.

When Kylo draws himself towards her, she sits on her knees to embrace him, kissing him deeply, delving into him. She pulls away slightly to trail her her kisses down his neck, as he sucks at that spot on her ear that makes her see stars melt. Pressing his kisses lower and lower, he reaches her breasts, suckling on her nipples, and Rey feels an ache shoot straight through her body down to her core, _thunderstruck_. She runs her hands along the muscles of his arms and back, as he circles his fingers over her thighs.

Pulling away, he says, “Will you lie back?”

She nods, looking up at him.

Kylo always loves her like this, her skin lathered in moonlight, the candlelight trapped in her eyes, making them seem incandescent, her long hair cascaded around her face. Leaning down before her, Kylo kisses along her thigh, reaching her core. He laps and lathers her up, delving deep into her folds, until she comes all over his face, her cheeks turning that lovely shade of pink-red that matches her cunt. Already aching for her, he presses himself against the altar, bobbing up and down slightly. He lifts his face from between her legs, and she sits on her knees once again.

When she says “I want to suck you off,” it comes out more like a demand than a request.

He smirks down at her, slipping out of the loincloth, his cock free from its confines. They hear the crowd gasp at his size. While the rest of Greece values minuscule cocks, these Aphrodisiac followers know the truth. Although you don’t need a large one to please a woman, it certainly helps, and Kylo’s definitely warrants a reaction.

Rey settles on her stomach and brings her face to Kylo’s cock. She trails her tongue along his shaft, making sure to get him smooth and slick before she takes him fully into her mouth. He mutters her name into the night sky, moaning and thrusting into her mouth until he cannot take it anymore. He reluctantly pulls her off him, gripping her hair slightly, and nearly comes from the sight of his precum dribbling off her lips.

Excitement hums in the crowd with many men with their cocks pulled out and women fondling themselves, resembling Rey and Kylo’s inner excitement, causing a tremor in their chests.

Rey lays back against the altar once again, and Kylo pulls her towards him, so that her legs hang off the edge of the altar. Placing himself between her legs, he enters her, and they both sigh, knowing that this is how humans touch the stars. Rey sets her gaze to where they are joined, loving the sight of him filling her. She wraps her legs around Kylo, urging him deeper, closer, as they rub and grind against one another. His hands grip her ass, his nails biting into her skin.

In between huffs, he pants out, “I want to take you on your hands and knees.”

She nods, and he pulls out of her. Kylo joins her on the altar, and for a second before he enters her once again, stalling, they resemble statues in the moonlight, their skin alabaster. Soon, however, he begins to thrust into her much harder than before, and the glances and movements of their audience members begin to fade away. Rey arches her back, giving back good as she gets, the slap of skin on skin resonating in the temple. His hand trails along her back, causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin. He begins to lean over her and drape a single arm across her chest. Rey knows what he wants to do. They both rise until they are upright, while still on their knees. Rey brings Kylo’s hand into her mouth, sucking on his fingers.

Bringing his lips to her right ear, he whispers, his voice raspy and gruff, “Do you know how many times I imagined taking you like this in front of everyone in that goddamned palace. Do you know how madly jealous it made me to see you with him? The Queen, so _untouchable_ , hah. Now, everyone in this temple tonight knows who you belong to.” His fingers grip at her hair, bringing her closer to him.

This confession comes from a deep, dark place, a place of hidden secrets and desires, and Kylo has been keeping it inside for a long time. Rey knows that she feels the same. It killed her to keep their affair secret, to not be able to embrace him publicly. Since they are both warriors, he matches her perfectly. She never wanted a king, always longed for someone with scars like her own, a wild man to dance and play with her.

Rey and Kylo’s voices rise higher and higher with each thrust, tripping and tumbling over each other, until Rey comes all over Kylo’s cock, as he spills between her legs. The faces of various men she’s attracted to (Poe, her old tutor, the head priest of their cult), flash across her mind, and  _oh gods_ , they remind her of flashes of lightning, thunder rumbling in the background, as she imagines them painting her body with their cum.

**Author's Note:**

> How many fics do you know that end with the word cum? ;) 
> 
> On to more serious matters, I decided Rey's place of birth to be Sparta instead of Jakku to keep with the Ancient Greek theme, and also because I feel like Jakku and Sparta have some similarities.
> 
> I know that Leia definitely wouldn't be allowed to be a general during this time in Athens, but let's just say it's cause she's a bamf. 
> 
> The line "You fight harder than you fuck" is from 300: Rise of an Empire. It's one of my favorite lines. Artemisia/Themistokles foreva <3 
> 
> Comments, critiques, and questions welcome :) Let me know what you think please! Your comments give me life.
> 
> Follow me @villainous-surrender on tumblr.


End file.
